Aircraft often include a manual braking system that enables brake actuation in the event the primary braking systems fail (e.g., in an emergency situation) or during other suitable times, such as while parked on the ground. For example, such systems may include a handbrake that a pilot would operate manually in the event the primary braking system fails. Such systems typically connect the handbrake to a cable that runs from the cockpit to a one or more brake system components. The mechanical action of the cable is then used to mechanically actuate a valve that provides braking. However, the cable has many disadvantages, such as weight. In addition, assembling the aircraft is made more difficult by the introduction of the cable and its mechanical calibration. For example, over time and depending on environmental conditions, the cable may change in size, tensile strength, or other physical property, and thus degrade performance. Thus, there is a need for manual braking systems that overcome these disadvantages.